Hurt
by backlash
Summary: shall I continue 3+4
1. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

**By [Backlash][1]**

# Hurt

Quatre was worried . Trowa hadn't come back from his mission yet. Quatre paced back and fourth trying to keep from going nuts. "Where is he?"

"I'm sure he's fine." said Wufei who had been observing him while working on his gundam.

It didn't matter nothing would console him until he could see Trowa for himself. Trowa was a close friend. Quatre felt something special for him something more than friendship but, was afraid to tell him. 

Seconds turned into minutes. Quatre continued to wait he wouldn't even eat until he knew if Trowa was safe. Which really wasn't that much of a change he hadn't been eating much lately anyway.

Finally Trowa's Heavyarms landed and Trowa jumped out holding his arm. Trowa looked so tired and beaten it worried Quatre greatly. "Trowa are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You're hurt let me see." he went to check Trowa's arm but it was yanked away.

"It's fine."

"No it's not your in pain I can tell." Quatre took his hand and looked at it.

"I SAID IT'S FINE!" Then Trowa pushed Quatre away hard. Quatre's back hit the edge of a table. The pain was unbearable he tried to get up and fell back down.

"Quatre I didn't me........."

Quatre looked at him with such hurt in his eyes he finally was able to get up and staggered out of there. He had to get away from Trowa.

Trowa hadn't meant to hurt him . He just didn't understand why Quatre had to make such a fuss over him. It wasn't a big deal. "What the hell is wrong with you?" asked a fuming Wufei.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Trowa, Quatre's not like us he cares. Sometimes too much. He has been worried sick about you. I don't know why but you're important to him. Friendship like that should be cherished not trashed."

********

Quatre gently laid himself on his bed. The pain wasn't too bad if he laid still. _ It's my own fault I should have left him alone when he told me to. I just wanted to help him. I guess I just ended up getting in his way. I never thought Trowa would ever raise a hand to me. Not him. Please Trowa don't be like the others. Not my Trowa._

He needed to clear his mind and although he was still hurting he decided to go for a walk in the garden.

*********

_Wufei is right. I have to make things right with Quatre. He has healed my heart I can't lose him. I love him to much to lose him. I will never raise a hand to him again I swear it on all I hold dear._

Trowa spotted Quatre in the garden and went over to him.

Quatre turned to Trowa and Trowa froze. He couldn't move something odd happened. Tears came running down his face like an ocean. Quatre saw and took Trowa in his arms. "I'm so sorry Quatre."

"I know it's all right."

"I'm sorry so sorry. I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

"I believe you." Trowa held on to Quatre for dear life as though he was afraid he would vanish. Trowa was still holding on for dear life. Quatre broke apart from him and held Trowa's face in his hands. "Trowa I know you would never hurt me. You're not like the others. You have a gentle heart."

"others? Qu..." Trowa was silenced by Quatre's lips. Quatre was kissing him. Trowa kissed back with all the love he felt in his heart. Totally forgetting what he was saying to Quatre.

"Quatre why did you do that?"

"I love you Trowa."

"Oh Quatre. I feel the same way."

TBC? should I go on?

**[part 2][2]**

[Backlash's fics][3]

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/hurt.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/Backlash.html



	2. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

**By [Backlash][1]**

# Hurt

#### Part 2

It has been two months since Trowa and Quatre got together. Their relationship was going great. Quatre couldn't be happier and Trowa seemed to be coming out of his shell a little more as time went on. Quatre loved their private moments went Trowa show'ld his smile a smile he felt only meant for him. Quatre would never take that for granted.

Quatre was lying on his bed resting when he heard his phone ring. It was his private number reserved for his family. "Quatre he's come back. Will you come?" A twinge of fear rushed through his body.

"Off course don't worry. I won't let him do anything to you. I'm on my way." _ I must protect my sisters. Even at the cost of myself._

Quatre had gone home to take care of things. Not telling why he had to go just that it was necessary. When he returned Trowa wasn't there he had gone on a mission. So Quatre patiently waited for his love to return. He just needed him to hold him so badly after what he just had to deal with.

Unfortunately a mission came in for him and he had to vacate. The mission was just a standard destroy a base type deal. _ DAMMIT! I wanted to hold Trowa first. On the bright side though it's a good excuse to my injury. Maybe he won't ask so many question if he thinks I got it on a mission. _

Trowa had been pacing back and fourth waiting for Quatre to return. He hated it when Quatre was sent on solo missions. Trowa now knew wheat Quatre felt like when he wasn't back in a reasonable amount of time. Wufei watched him pacing when Trowa asked, "What?"

"Nothing just experiencing deja vue."

Quatre finally landed Sandrock but didn't come out right away. He needed to compose himself before seeing Trowa. He took his fist and slammed the on the dashboard trying to relieve his frustration. Finally he jumped down. Trowa immediately went to him and held him in his arms. Quatre tightened the embrace as though he were holding on fir dear life. Trowa was his lifeline the only thing that kept him going. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I'm just worn out. I think I'll go rest awhile." Quatre started to walk away but was limping. He could feel Trowa's concern and smiled. "I just got hit in the leg on the mission don't worry. I'll be fine with some rest." then turned and headed off to his room. _ I think he bought it. One less thing to worry about._

Trowa decided to check on Quatre to make sure he was all right. When he entered Quatre's room he saw Quatre just staring out the window.He looked so lost and became very concerned. When Quatre saw him he smiled. Not one of his usual smiles it was a forced smile.

"I thought you were going to sleep."

"I couldn't seem to get comfortable."

"What's wrong? did the mission go OK?"

"Fine just the usual." 

"Did something happen went you went to see you sisters?"

"Nothing to worry about." he hated to lie but it was necessary.

"I could. I could lay with you if you would like."

"That sounds nice." Quatre really needed the comfort that Trowa could provide right now. Trowa laid down on the bed and held Quatre he fell asleep in no time. Trowa couldn't help but feel warm as they laid together. He was a little apprehensive about suggesting it but now was glad that he did. He could die happy holding Quatre in his arms. 

*******************

Wufei finally finished working on his gundam and decided to take a look at Quatre's gundam for him. He checked all around and couldn't find any damage what so ever. "that's odd."

"What is." asked Trowa as he entered the hanger.

"there doesn't seem to be any damage."

"Nothing?"

"Not even a dent. Maybe he didn't get hurt in the battle."

"He's not lying about the pain in his leg."

"I'm not saying that. What I am saying is that he didn't get that wound in the battle.

"why would he lie?"

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you."

***************

When Trowa went back to Quatre's room he found him staring out the window once again. _ What's wrong angel? How did you get hurt? Why do you look so sad? I wish you would confide in me._

Trowa continued to watch him. Studying him hoping to find a clue to why Quatre seemed so sad. Every since he returned he had been distant. Quatre turned and saw him and smiled. "Trowa? what's wrong?" he asked growing concerned.

"Nothing just admiring the view."

"Yes the sky is beautiful tonight isn't it?"

"I meant you." Quatre smiled this time it was a genuine smile. It warmed Trowa's heart Everytime his angel smiled. His smile could lighten anyone's mood. "thank you for sleeping with me earlier. I haven't had such good sleep in a long time. It was nice to wake up in your arms."

Trowa went to him and they kissed. Quatre laid on top of Trowa and kissed him on his neck. He slowly moved down and as he kissed he began to unbutton Trowa's shirt. He looked down on his love and asked. "Trowa if you want to we can."

"I do very much. I don't think we're quite ready for that yet." He said as he kissed Quatre on the cheek and then took him in his arms.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I know you only ask because you think that's what I want. It won't be right until we're both ready." Quatre knew he was right Trowa wasn't like the others. His heart was pure.

"You're beautiful inside and out. Most people would have just took it if they wanted. I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one my love." _ If anyone had ever done that to you. I'd kill them without regret or remorse. I never want you to go what I went through. never. I love you so much and one day I hope to have enough courage to convey that to you._

### [Backlash's fics][2]

[part 3][3]

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/Backlash.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/hurt3.html



	3. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

# Hurt

#### Part 3

** BY [Backlash][1]**

Trowa walked back into the hanger. Had chickened out of asking Quatre about his injury. Wufei was still there and asked. "What did he say?"

Trowa was silent . "You didn't ask him did you?"

"What am I suppose to do? Accuse him of lying? You yourself said he was sensitive would if he thinks I don't trust him? and he decides to leave me."

"Maybe he didn't tell you because he was afraid of that very thing."

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?" asked Quatre as he entered the hanger.

Wufei left to go get something to eat. Quatre went to Trowa and hugged him tightly. He had missed him so much when he was away. Dealing with the demons from his family. Hopefully it was now over. Maybe now he could have some peace or as much peace as a person could get during a war. Being close to Trowa always seems to have a calming affect on him. "Being close you always makes me feel so good Trowa. I love you very much."

"I know. Quatre?"

"How.. I mean Why.. I mean?"

"What is it Trowa? You know you can ask me anything."

"How did you really hurt your leg?"

Quatre's smile faded and he untangled himself from Trowa's grasp. He walked a few feet away and turned his back to Trowa. It worried greatly when Quatre didn't speak. Quatre was stuck silent how could explain his way out of this. He couldn't lie to Trowa but...

Trowa walked over to him and turned Quatre so they were facing one another. He took his hands and looked into Quatre's beautiful eyes. He placed his hand on his cheek and Quatre put his hand over Trowa's. Holding his hand he looked into Trowa's eyes lovingly. "I love you Trowa. Please don't make me tell you."

"Quatre you are very special to me. You can trust me."

"I know that Trowa. I trust you. I don't trust him."

"Him?"

"I'm sorry Trowa I can't tell you."

"Why not? you just said you trusted. If you love me please tell me."

_ Please don't do this to me Trowa. I love you but I just can't go down that road with you. I have to find a way to change the subject. He can't know no one can._

"It's no big deal. I just got into a fight. Trowa?"

"yes Quatre."

"Do you love me?"

"what?"

"Do you love me?"

"Quatre I. I well I."

"Trowa, It's not a test, either you do or you don't. Which is it?" _ that will distract him._

"I'm sorry. I just. I."

"I see." Quatre looked so sad. He had meant it to distract Trowa but now it hurt much more than his leg did.

Quatre walked away remembering his doctor's appointment. "I have an appointment we can talk later."

"Quatre, I do care for you."

"Yeah sure." he said disbelievingly. Quatre grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Wufei came in and put a pill bottle on the table. "Trowa I think we've got a problem. More to the point he does." Trowa looked at the pills and thought. _ Oh no Quatre's taking drugs? I don't believe it. Why?_

TBC?

** [Part 2][2]**

[Backlash's fics][3]

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/hurt2.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/Backlash.html



	4. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

# Hurt

#### Part 4

Quatre was in dire need of one of his pills. He had gone too long without one. As he entered his room and went to retrieve one the bottle was missing. He frantically tore apart his room in search of one.

****************************

"Heero hurry. We have to hurry."

"What's the rush I know you miss Quatre but he's not going anywhere."

"Look Wufei left me a message. He said he found some pills in Quatre's room and he flushed them. Look we better stop at a pharmacy on the way." answered a fearful Duo.

"I never thought of Quatre as the type that would become a junkie."

"Look I don't have time to explain. Just know he'll die without that medication. Are you coming or not? Look I'll explain on way there but HURRY UP!" _ Hang on Quatre I'm coming my friend._

*****************************

"Where are they?"

Quatre was panicking now. He needed his pills he could feel the pain coming.

"You won't find them." stated Wufei.

"You have a problem little one." added Trowa.

"What have you done?" asked Quatre as he continued his search.

"Quatre, you are addicted. Look at you."

"You don't understand I need those pills. Where are they?"

"We flushed them." answered Trowa.

"Trowa how could you? You just killed me."

Quatre looked at Trowa with distrustful eyes. "Trowa I love you. Believe when I tell you those aren't drugs. I'm sorry I never told you but it's medicine and I need it. Please."

"A junkie will say anything to get his fix." commented Wufei.

Trowa nodded, "I agree."

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?"

Quatre could feel the room getting smaller. His hand began to tremble. _ Dammit it's happening again. Doesn't Trowa trust me. I've never directly lied to him. I would have told him when I thought he was ready to hear. Maybe I was lying to myself. Maybe these feelings I have for him are only one way. Maybe he's only with me because he felt guilty for pushing me. Now that I think about it. Oh No here comes the pain._ Quatre fell on the ground visions penetrating his mind. "Wufei her death wasn't your fault."

"What?" he asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP IT LEAVE HIM ALONE. TROWA!!!!!!"

"Quatre I'm right here."

"Trowa I'm sorry if I had been there I wouldn't have let them hurt you."

"Who?"

"The men. The men in the uniforms. Why won't they stop? It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault. Please know that."

"Wha.. How."

Quatre started screaming in pain then he began having seizures. His breath became heavy and fast. Blood came out of his mouth he fought to stay awake afraid if he didn't he wouldn't wake up again. Trowa was by his side . "Quatre what's happening to you?"

"I'm going to die now. Goodbye T t t t Trowaa." Quatre closed his eyes and was surrounded by the darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" 

TBC? 


	5. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

** By [Backlash][1]**

# Hurt

#### Part 5

Quatre was laying on the floor his breath becoming less and less. "Quatre please wake up. Don't die please?" Trowa was frantic how could God be so cruel as to take away his angel. They had just found one another. 

_A drug addiction was not an honorable way to die._ Thought Wufei.

Quatre's breathing stopped and Trowa was holding him in his arms crying frantically. Just then Duo and Heero busted in. He saw Quatre and immediately was by his side. Duo pulled out a pill bottle and forced the pill down his throat. "Come on Q."

Quatre started to cough. "D Du Duo? they wouldn't listen. Please keep them away. It hurts."

" I know . It'll be allright Q sleep."

Quatre didn't argue he was so tired and fell fast asleep. The pain started to lessen. The visions that clouded his mind slowly vanished. He was once again safe thanks to Duo. He felt Quatre's forehead he was a little warm. No doubt a few days of bed rest would be needed he looked so exhausted. Though the pain wasn't as severe he would probly feel it for a few days.

Duo gave Trowa and Wufei dirty looks. Heero picked up Quatre and carried him to his room. Heero was concerned for his friend. This situation could have a lasting affect on him. Not just the physical pain the emotional pain as well. Quatre was such a trusting person and for his closest friend to have doubted him would surely hurt him more than the pain. "HHeeroo?" Quatre opened his eyes half way.

"Yes."

"Would you please keep them away?"

"Yes. Now rest."

"Tell them it's not because of what I saw. I just can't I. I don't......" Heero interrupted.

"I understand. Don't worry you're safe now. Duo or me will be here when you awaken."

"Thank you." then he fell back into slumber."

******************

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" yelled an extremely upset Duo.

"Shut up Maxwell. It's not our fault Quatre's a junkie." answered Wufei.

"He's not you idiot. Did you even let him explain?" he questioned.

"Explain what?" 

"Those pills are his medicine."

"Medicine?" asked Trowa.

"Yes. He gets images and see's people thoughts and memories. Unfortunately it's painful and it's hard for him to separate those memories from his own. It tires him to the brink of death. Those pills make so he doesn't go through that. With the pills he can still sense things but not like that. YOU GUYS ALMOST KILLED HIM!"

"I have to see him."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

TBC

**[Backlash's Fics][2]**

[Part 6][3]

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/Backlash.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/hurt6.html



	6. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

# Hurt

#### Part 6

**By [Backlash][1]**

Heero ordered Trowa and Wufei to keep their distance from Quatre so he could heal. Quatre could barely walk he just kind of stared into nothingness. He seemed unable to focus on his situation. He wanted to cry but had no tears left. He could hear Duo approaching.

Duo sat next to Quatre watching over him. He held his friends hand trying to provide some comfort to his drained friend. "How do you feel?"

"Fine just tired. I owe you my life." he smiled sadly.

"Don't mention it. What are friends for."

"Trowa OK?"

"I think so. How do you feel?" 

"I'm OK."

Duo placed his hand on Quatre's forehead. "You still feel hot." He went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth and placed it on Quatre's forehead. "Thank you."

Duo smiled he wished there was something else he could do for him. "Duo?"

"Yes?"

"I don't understand. How did they get a hold of my pills in the first place? Were they searching my room?"

"I don't know. Worry about that later. Right now get some rest." Quatre was too tired to argue and found himself unable to resist slumber.

Trowa decided he couldn't face Quatre and he left for an alternate safe house. Duo had explained everything to him. He just felt so helpless Duo told him that someone hurt Quatre but he didn't know who. Instead of talking to Quatre he ran away.

Quatre now fully healed fell into a deep depression. He never thought Trowa would leave him like that. He thought their love would last forever. _ He never said he loved me. I always thought he did boy was I delusional. I don't want this why did he half to rip out my heart. Being beaten hurts but I never thought being rejected would hurt worse. I hope your safe wherever you are Trowa. Maybe you'll find someone who deserves you._

Quatre rarely smiled anymore let alone laughed. It wasn't just Trowa but mostly it was. He was getting calls from his sisters asking for money or wanting something else. He was just so tired he slept all day and even when he wasn't sleeping he just laid in bed unless there was a mission. 

Quatre was really starting to worry his friends. When they would go on missions he would take foolish chances it was like he had a deathwish. Sometimes Trowa would join them on the tough missions and he would notice it as well.

Heero convinced Trowa to come back and live with all of them. Trowa had agreed and had been there for two weeks. Everytime he saw Quatre his heart melted he still wanted to be with him. Quatre seemed so unlike himself he completely closed himself off from Trowa. He would either walk away from him or pretend he wasn't there all together.

**************

The next day the guys had a mission. Quatre saw that Trowa was in trouble and jumped in front of the blast. Knowing Heavyarms could take it but didn't care. Trowa said, "Quatre I could have handled it."

"SO." he said with no hint of emotion.

A number of mobile suits came with reinforcements and Heero yelled for everyone to retreat. Quatre continued to fight despite that fact. He wasn't weak he could stick it out. He spotted his target and blasted it. It caused all the mobile suits to explode he had shot a gasoline truck.

********************

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY IS HE TAKING SUCH FOOLISH CHANCES?" yelled Trowa.

"Trowa calm down." said Heero.

"CALM DOWN IF he keeps this up he's going to get himself killed. And what the hell is with the silent treatment I haven't heard him speak once since I've been here."

"What he did was very admirable." commented Wufei.

Trowa glared at Wufei at look that said 'Don't mess with me' . "He's right I miss Q. He doesn't laugh smile or laugh. He's becoming like you guys. I want my little buddy back."

TBC? still reading? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	7. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

** By [Backlash][1]**

# Hurt

#### Part 7

Quatre could hear the muffled sounds of arguing as he laid in his bed. He stared at the ceiling wondering why he was so sad. _It's not the end of the world so Trowa doesn't love me. There has to be more to it than that. Maybe I'm just depressed because Trowa didn't trust me. Who am I to talk it's not I told him what was going on. Maybe I love Trowa to much and that's why it's eating away at me._ He could hear Trowa yelling. _ So it bothers Trowa that I haven't been talking to him. I didn't think anything bothered him. Maybe he loves me after all. Although I could have some fun._

Quatre finally came downstairs and Trowa and Duo were sitting at the table eating dinner. The both looked up at him and Quatre ignored Trowa and smiled at Duo and said. "Evening Duo." Trowa gave Duo a dirty look.

*****************

Quatre was with Duo laughing hysterically. "I'm not kidding Q. I think Trowa wants to rip off my head." Quatre continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry. OK I'll stop now. Maybe you should be wearing turtle necks." he started laughing again.

Trowa watched from a distance as the two looked playful.

"It's not funny. Well maybe a little funny." Duo was laughing now as well. "I missed you Q. I missed you laughter."

"Me too. It feels good to laugh. Thanks you." then he kissed Duo on the cheek. Then they started having a pillow fight.

*************************

Trowa was pacing in his room back and fourth._ He doesn't love me anymore. Duo . Is he with Duo now. Duo's my best pal._ He was so frustrated he didn't even hear anyone in the hallway. He balled up his fist and punched the mirror. His hand began to bleed. Quatre saw this from the hallway and immediately came in. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

Quatre tenderly wrapped his hand and was very gentle. He took great care of him. That didn't surprise Trowa one bit. Quatre was finished and stood up to leave. "Quatre?" he stopped momentarily.

"I never meant to hurt you." then he left. 

***************

Duo was shooting hoops when Trowa came up to him. Trowa looked mad. "Now Trowa take a easy man."

"Take a easy. Are you trying to take him from me?"

"What? NO! I have someone. He loves you."

"Maybe once."

"You two are nuts. Instead tiptoeing around eachother you should sit down and talk."

TBC? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	8. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

# Hurt

#### Part 8

** By [Backlash][1]**

"So Duo, you think he still loves me then?" asked Trowa.

"Well Duh."

"then why?"

"I think he's afraid of what you'll think of him. I know there's other stuff I don't know about. I think you two just need to talk."

***************

"As soon as I get back from this mission. It will be my priority."

They all had missions that day. Wufei, Heero and Duo had missions to far away to return right away. So it would be just Quatre and Trowa alone together. Quatre suddenly felt strange someone close to him was hurt he could feel it.

Quatre pretended to be working on his Sandrock when Heavyarms landed. He didn't want Trowa knowing he was worried about him. Minutes passed then Trowa finally came out. As he began to walk he fell to the ground and passed out.

"TROWA!!!!!" Quatre yelled in a panic. He ran to his side and saw blood dripping from his head and side. 

Quatre paced back and fourth waiting for the doctor to come out. _ Please be all right Trowa. Please don't leave me. Don't die on me. Please_ Finally the doctor emerged from the room. "He'll be fine with plenty of rest. He'll need someone to take care of him. He's very weak."

"Thank you doctor."

Quatre took excellent care of Trowa. He still hadn't spoken to him but now it was just out of fear. He was scared to talk to him. He had waited to long and now didn't know how to start a conversation with Trowa.

Trowa was happy that Quatre was taking care of him. It made him feel so good inside. Infact he wasn't even in that much pain anymore but didn't want it to end so he faked it. Trowa started to get up to go to the bathroom and winced in pain. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes. Quatre saw and ran over to him. "Trowa?" he was checking his body four bruises.

Trowa wasn't responding. "Trowa? PPlease wake up. Please?" Quatre was scared he started crying . Trowa had been faking and could feel the tears hitting his cheeks as Quatre cried. He hadn't meant to make him cry he was just trying to prove a point.

Trowa opened his eyes. Quatre saw Trowa sit up and was in shock. "I'm sorry Quatre. I just wanted to show you. "

"You were faking?" he asked.

"Yeah." Trowa confessed waiting to be yelled at.

"THANK GOODNESS!!!!" he lunged at Trowa and held him tightly. Quatre held him like there was no tomorrow. 

"I'm so sorry I left like that. I was afraid of what you would think of me after seeing what they did to me."

"No. I love you. No matter what happens I will always love you. Your my soulmate Trowa."

"And your mine. For the first time in my life I've ever said this but Duo's right we need to talk."

"Agreed. You don't have to tell me Trowa. I know what happened I could feel your shame your terror. It wasn't your fault Love. You did nothing wrong." Quatre caressed Trowa's cheek lovingly.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. You need your pills to stay focused or the pain becomes unbearable. What happened to your leg?"

"My sister's ex would beat her. When I found out I stepped in he got mad when I went up there. He grabbed a steel pipe and hit me with it. He was drunk at the time and passed out right after. He was arrested. He was a idiot I'm sorry I just should of told you."

"It's all right. I wasn't exactly Mr. trust. I should have just trusted you I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you Quatre. I.. I love you."

"You haven't lost me. Let's not keep things from eachother anymore."

"I agree. I love you too much for that to happen. I was starting to think you were going to get with Duo. I was so jealous."

"I was only having a little fun with you."

"So you were trying to make me crazy on purpose?"

"Your so cute when you pout." Quatre laughed.

Trowa picked him up and threw him lightly on the bed. He laid on top of him and he kissed him lightly. "You of course know that you have to be punished." Trowa began to tickle Quatre fiercely. Quatre couldn't stop laughing. He turned off the light and kissed tenderly.

He wrapped his arms around Quatre and held him.

THE End. 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



End file.
